


loving you, in every universe

by maddy_the_weeb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demon!Victor, Fluff and Angst, Hunter! Yuuri, M/M, More tags as we go I guess, a collection of aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_the_weeb/pseuds/maddy_the_weeb
Summary: A collection of AUs between Victor and Yuuri





	loving you, in every universe

**Author's Note:**

> Demon!Victor and Hunter!Yuuri
> 
> This is what happens when I start watching supernatural (again)

Hunter demon au:

Demon!Victor: Victor in an all black suit. Black tie black suit black shoes black dress shirt all that shit. His eyes turn to slits when he’s flaring/using his power. His eyes also can glow blue if he feels like it. Likes using ice the most, and can conjure blue flames. But it uses up a lot of energy, so he usually just grows his fingers into claws and kills with that. Because of his demonic movements and speed, and because his form isn’t always solid, it’s easy for him to attack but hard for you to get him. May use ice powers and have blue eyes, but has black and red wings and horns. Black at base, red to top. Small twisty horns. Same gradient for the wings, black from the cartilage and red for the skin between them (gradient).

Likes to assist Yuuri in the form of animals, or make little adjustments to help guide him. 

 

Hellhound!Makkachin.

 

Hunter!Yuuri: So Yuuri. Slicks back his hair and wears contacts while hunting. Hates the contacts because they irritate his eyes after too long, but the glasses kept getting knocked off so he doesn’t have a choice. He ALWAYS wears black leather gloves on hunts, not an option. He doesn’t want to be traced. He doesn’t really have hunting clothes, just cheap clothes that are dark and easy to get stains out of. He studied as a danseur in college, but dropped out before graduating. He’s still really athletic. You know like roundhouse kick I can pull myself up over a cliff when I hang with one hand athletic.

 

Victor hears about Yuuri hunting a couple times, and Yuuri hears whispers of him but doesn’t really pay attention to them. 

Yuuri keeps catching glimpses of him, or mentions of him in hunts. 

 

One time, Yuuri was careless, and wasn’t prepared. He was about to die, but Victor stabbed whatever he was hunting in the side.

 

“Y-you saved me.”

 

“Not all demons are just things to kill.”

 

“I don’t think that!”

 

“Hmm. Anyway, I don’t owe you. I just took this opportunity to get rid of something that annoyed me. It might be inconvenient if you died anyway.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Never mind.”

 

“Wait! What’s your name?”

 

“My name, Yuuri Katsuki?” Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Call me Victor.”

 

Later, Vicchan is dying. Yuuri makes a deal with Victor to make sure he doesn’t. Vicchan’s life for Yuuri killing anything Victor wants, no questions asked. Yuuri accepts.

 

(“How do I seal the deal? Shake your hand?”

Victor chuckles, and shakes his head.

“You have to kiss me.”

And Yuuri does.)

 

Yuuri hunts what Victor wants, and sometimes Victor goes with him. (There’s a lot of flirting disguised as banter). They go months without seeing each other sometimes. (They miss each other during these times, but no one is going to actually recognize it, much less say anything). 

Can demons fall in love??? Victor wonders. Is that even possible???? Yuuri ignores his feelings, and focuses on hunting. Sometimes, especially when he’s hunting with Victor, the feelings make his heart burst. 

 

Somewhere during this timeline, Yuuri’s dealing with a particular nasty demon. He gets hurt, really hurt, and Victor ends up having to exorcise the other demon, even thought holding a cross and saying these words causes him immense pain every time. Victor takes (teleports) Yuuri to his home in the overworld, (all while carrying Yuuri bridal style), and patches him up. Yuuri stays for him a for a few weeks. He’s delirious for most of them, but he says a lot of stuff he means. Like ‘you’re so pretty’ ‘are you sure you’re a demon because you look like an angel’ and other things that make Victor blush. One night, Yuuri asks him to cuddle with him. Victor can’t say no. They both fall asleep with Victor petting Yuuri’s hair, and giving his forehead a kiss. Yuuri wakes up groggily, and sits up. ‘What happened?’ He winces. He’s got bandages across his torso. He looks over at Victor, and registers that he’s sleeping next to him, and screeches. Victor flies awake yelling ‘YUURI ARE YOU ALRIGHT’. 

 

“I was fine, if now my ears aren’t. Where am I? Why are you in my bed?”

 

“You don’t remember?”

 

“No? I was hunting, I think.”

 

“Yeah. You got really injured and I took you here. I was worried, you know.’

 

‘Huh?’

 

‘I-I mean, humans aren’t as indestructible as demons. You must be hungry right? I’ll go get something.’ Victor scurries out of the room. Yuuri raises his eyebrows, and then leans back in bed. What had happened?

 

Yuuri stares at the ceiling, and puts his arm over his eyes. Suddenly, he gets flashes of agonizing pain and his memories come flooding back. 

When he gets slashed, and Victor’s face pales. Victor flashing toward the demon, and then fighting at a speed Yuuri can barely see. The immense pain. Victor holding a cross, and speaking words that Yuuri can’t hear. Victor picking him up, and the woosh of energy as they disappear and reappear in Yuuri’s room. Victor bandaging Yuuri up, and changing them as they’ve blended through later. Victor petting Yuuri’s hair as they fall asleep.

Yuuri’s gasping for air, and doesn’t realize it until a knock startled him out of his trance.

 

“So the only thing I have that hasn’t expired is leftover borscht, and I don’t know what to do if you don’t like beet-“

 

Victor’s eyes finally meet Yuuri’s and he almost drops the bowl. “Are you ok?”

 

“You, you saved me?’

 

Victor sighs and sets the bowl down on the dresser, sitting on the bed. 

 

“Of course I did. As I’ve said before, it would be inconvenient if you died.” Victor chuckled.

 

“Don’t make jokes about this!” Yuuri says, sitting up. “Why did you save me?”

 

Victor’s eyes flash with confusion and hurt.

 

“You’re my friend, Yuuri. Of course I saved you.”

 

Yuuri lets out a small oh.

 

“I just, remember you taking care of me.”

 

“Of course I took care of you. I’m not going to make you do it yourself.” He gives him a weird look.

 

Victor is definitely confused now. Yuuri drops it.

 

“Never mind. What’s borscht?”

 

“It’s kind of like a soup made from beetroots. It’s sour, but I ran out of chicken broth a while ago, so I’ve got nothing else.”

 

Yuuri takes the bowl of borscht, and tastes it. It’s good! He makes a noise of contentment. (Victor’s heart flutters). 

Yuuri slurps the soup, and looks up at Victor from over the spoon.

 

“Are you watching me eat?”

 

“I-I can leave if you want.”

 

Yuuri shakes his head, muttering that it doesn’t matter. Yuuri doesn’t really want him to leave anyway. Yuuri finishes his borscht, and hands the bowl to Victor. Victor blinks, and takes it, walking out of the room. 

 

“Did you need anything else?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

Victor nods, and pulling the door open, bids him goodbye. “Get some sleep, Yuuri.”

 

“Wait, Victor!”

 

Victor pokes his head in.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Yuuri breathes in, and mutters. “Come cuddle.”

 

Victor’s eyes widen. “Really?”

 

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

 

Victor walks over quickly, (trying to seem not too excited), and Yuuri moves over. Spooning, Victor breathes in Yuuri’s distinct smell. (It smells like home).

 

“Vitya.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Call me Vitya.” Victor says, as he pets Yuuri’s hair as he did the night before. “It’s a nickname.”

 

Yuuri turns over to face him.

 

“Vitya.”

 

Victor’s heart speeds up. Yuuri puts his thumb on Victor’s lips.

 

“I like it.”

 

Suddenly, but also slowly at the same time, Yuuri’s lips meet Victor’s. Victor’s frozen as Yuuri kisses him, and Yuuri pulls away a few seconds later.

 

“I didn’t read the signs wrong, did I?”

 

Victor’s stunned, and doesn’t say  
anything.

 

“Vitya?”

 

When he finally registers what happened, he rushes to meet Yuuri.

Yuuri’s lips are warm. They’re hot, really. But they’re so soft. He’s thought about this before, but he didn’t think it would be like this. It’s better than what he thought!

Yuuri pulls away, and takes a few breaths.

 

“Good, good. I don’t know what I would have done if I was wrong.”

 

“I don’t know how you would be. I’m glad you weren’t.”

 

“Hmm. Me too.”

 

They make out like that, slowly, just relishing in each other’s company.

(A couple weeks later, they make love for the first time in that bed).

~~~~~~~~

 

Later, (after they fall in love and actually talk out their feelings what), Victor asks Yuuri to make a deal. 

 

“Let me make you a demon before you die, and stay with me forever.”

 

“Ok, but what’s in it for me?”

 

“I’ll marry you.”

 

Yuuri sniggers.

 

“What?”

 

“I just wouldn’t pin you for the type to marry someone. Holy matrimony, and all that.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m very unconventional.” Victor says, kissing Yuuri softly. ‘I mean we already had sex before marriage, and I’m a demon, so unholy matrimony?”

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

“Who knows.”

 

They end up sealing the deal with a kiss, like they had all those months before.

**Author's Note:**

> The cross has burned Victor’s hands, and Yuuri flusters over him for a while, feeling guilty until Victor distracts him by making out with him again.
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Kudos and comments motivate me please I’m desperate 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
